Come What May
by Tenshi No Shade
Summary: What would you do if you were pulled apart from someone you loved with everything you had? Well thats what happened to Serena and Hiiro. Now the two lovers have to find away to be together and what's the guy wanting to marry Serena?(was What if?)


Come What May

By: Sere-Kun

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon. Anywho, like I always say, if you want to sue someone, go and sue Bill Gates, he has more than enough money to 'share'.

_This was What If? but now it is revised, hope you guys like it!_

**Prologue: Separation**

"Why, must Fate play with me?" she shouted, "What am I not able to live the life that I want? Why must the people close to me die or leave me? How could the gods be so cruel, couldn't they see that I finally fell in love? Do I not deserve to be happy?"

As she shouted this up to the heavens, all she could do was think about her love, that she know she would never be able to see again, "Hiiro, why did they have to take you away, couldn't they just let us be??" she knew that her questions would never be answered, she had know about Hiiro being a Gundam Pilot, but she went and fell in love with him because of that. All the other guys she dated tried to kill the Gundam Pilots. That's why her relationships never lasted, for she was the ruler of a powerful country and one of the greatest fighters to have ever lived. But in her eyes, none of that mattered anymore, the only time that it did was in her relationships. She was always on the side of the pilots, and she told Hiiro that...

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"Why did you guys take me away from her?!" Hiiro shouted at the other Gundam Pilots, "Why couldn't you guys just leave me alone for once!! Couldn't you guys see that I was happy to be with her??"

They all just stood there, listening to their friend yell at them, something that he rarely did. Yes, they did see that he was happy, but they had a new mission to do, and they needed Hiiro's help.

"Hiiro.... please understand that we had to... But let me ask you one thing, did you love her? Did she love you?" Quatre asked, somewhat serious, he was also the one to always the one to bring that one subject up love and any other emotion.

"I understand why you guys did that.... Yes Quatre, I did love her. I never got the chance to ask her that, but I saw it in her eyes when I left, she does or did, I don't know which one though."

"Hey Hiiro, you never told us her name." Of course, Duo would HAVE to be the one to bring that one up.

"Why should I tell you? You braided-idiot!"

"Just something that finally hit me!"

"Oh, I'll hit you!!!"

"Come on guys, I expected this out of Wufei and Duo, not Hiiro and Duo. If you want, hit him as much as you want Hiiro." Quatre stated calmly, trying to hide his laughter; it was actually nice to see Hiiro happy with some one like that "Bunny" person. 'It was just a shame that we had to take them apart, they really were a good couple.'

_AN: Quatre knows about "Bunny" through his girlfriend, which happens to be one of her best friends, this will be explained later on, K?_

**_Couples:_**

_Duo/Mina_

_Trowa/Lita_

_Quatre/ Ami_

_Wu-Fei/ Rei_

**_Ages:_**

_Hiiro and the pilots: 22_

_Serena and her scouts: 20_

_Relena: 21_

_Une: I am just going to guess, about 24 or 25, if anyone knows her real age, tell me, please?_

**Chapter 1: A Hiiro's Memories**

The sun was just setting when Quatre came to talk with Hiiro. He wanted to find out more about this "Bunny" as Hiiro called her. She must have been a goddess to put up with Hiiro.

"Hey, Hiiro...can I talk with you?" Quatre seemed to be the only one that was worried about Hiiro, well next to Duo. He had heard Hiiro's laptop beeping and then a shot. Hiiro must have been pissed to shoot his beloved laptop.

"Go away Quatre." He just wanted to be alone. He was all alone now and not one of his "friends" got that. She was the first person not to give a damn about his past.

"I can't do that Hiiro. Just tell me why she was so special."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Hiiro, just tell me. I won't tell anyone else."

"Why do you care? It's not like you are going to try and get us back together."

"I just felt really stupid about what I did, not that the others really seem to care, but I just want to know what was it about her that made you try to give up your missions?" Leave it to Quatre to come up with something like that to get him to talk, but Hiiro knew that Quatre would never tell. Quatre heard footsteps coming toward the door and then the door opening. All Quatre saw was that behind the door was a very pissed looking Hiiro and behind him was a smoking laptop and his hands was a smoking gun in.

"If I tell you, then you cannot tell anyone else, got it? And by the way...where's Duo? And the others?" He was going to make sure that this was not some joke to find out about his moon bunny.

"They went out to get some stuff for our next mission."

"Okay. Now were to begin."

"The first time you guys met?"

"That works. We just happened to meet during a Summit. She was there on behalf of her country."

"That's weird. I've never knew she represented a country."

"Let me finish, then you can ask questions. I was there to protect Relena and just happened to bump into her........

(Time change)

Hiiro had not seen the petite blonde girl coming around the corner in time to move out of the way. He hit her head on and all she did was land on the floor and mutter curse words at him. He thought that was rather strange coming from someone at a Summit.

"Are you going to help me up or not?" This mystery woman said to him.

"Why should I, you weren't looking where you were going. So it's your own damn fault."

"Because I can't exactly stand in this dress, and you weren't looking either, so don't go blaming me!!" He could not believe this girl! She was something else. Hiiro finally got a good look at her. She had light blonde hair, almost sliver, with these amazing dark blue eyes, and an unbelievable figure. 'Duo would be drooling over her the moment he saw her.' He thought to himself. "Well? Are you going to help me up or are you just going to stand there looking like an idiot?" She had a lot of nerve. So he did as he was asked, but when he pulled her up, she fell into him. And he was never good with timing things that involved Relena, for just as she turned to corner, she saw the two of them.

"HOW DARE YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF _MY_ HIIRO!" Oh great, just what she wanted to hear. So she let go of this "Hiiro" and when she did, Relena just stood there, looking like she had just done something wrong. "Oh my god, I am oh so sorry Miss Moon, I didn't realize it was you." Hiiro never heard Relena say she was sorry and with so much fear in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. I just asked him to help me up because I fell. I never _could_ walk in heels." She had heard of Hiiro before, but has he heard of her? All three of them continued to stand there, no one wanting to move.

"Well, I must be off. I don't want my guardian to get worried about me and send out any army looking for me. It was _nice_ meeting you, Hiiro. Miss Relena, next time see who is standing behind someone before going and blowing out their ear drums."

"I'll remember that." And with that, she walked off. "I can't believe she just brushed it off so easily." This grabbed Hiiro's attention.

"What do you mean?" He was confused, which he hated.

"That just happened to be Serena Moon, only the most powerful woman on the Earth. I could never measure up to what she is." Now he understood why Relena was so nice, he would have been too, if he knew who he bumped into. "She's not someone you want to mess with, not even a Gundam pilot could rival her power."

(Time change)

"Wow, now that would be some woman. Just to make Relena act nice. I bet she could do that to Wufei too and she would make Duo shut up in an instant. Is that why you never said anything about her?" Now this was getting interesting.

"That is exactly why I didn't say anything about her. She's a public figure and if the media caught wind that we were dating, well, you would have cameras outside the walls and we could never go anywhere."

"That makes sense. But...do go on."

"I remember the first time we went on a date........

(TC)

"Where are you taking me?" Serena asked with curiosity. "I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." Hiiro told her. He just couldn't understand as to why she said yes to go out with him. Hiiro Yui was never one to date, but there was something about her that made him want to go out with her. 'Duo would have a field day with this,' Hiiro thought.

He didn't want to take her to go see a movie and then out to dinner, so instead, he took her to the Museum of Fine Arts, which she loved. And now he was taking her out to dinner, under the stars and by candle light. He didn't understand why he was trying to impress her, she told him to just be himself and that he didn't need to go all out. Oh well, he couldn't think of anything else to do.

As they neared the top of the hill, she saw the picnic and just couldn't believe that a guy would do this for her. They usually took her out to the movies and then some cheap dinner, which she ended up paying for. She always got the losers, who knew nothing on how to treat women. They just showed her off and made all the other men jealous, but then they got beat up the next day.

"I can't believe that you did this. This is....." She couldn't find any words to express how she felt. They had only been dating for about a week and it was all thanks to that little run in. She found out where he lived and then sent her phone number to him via e-mail. And it turned out that he lived at the Winner Mansion, which wasn't that far from her house.

"I heard about all the other dates you had and decided to do this instead. Do you like it?" He was waiting for her to answer him, and he got his answer. She walked up to him and kissed him, he was in shock. 'I can't believe all the other men would hurt this angel, they never deserved her' he thought to himself as he finally got the message from his brain to his lips. 'She is truly amazing.'

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" She loved to do that to him, but every other time it was on his cheek. Now he couldn't think straight. And for the rest of the evening they sat together and watched the stars fly by, sharing a kiss every now and then...

(TC)

"Now that sounds like love. So that's why you never came home that night." The realization finally sunk in.

"Yeah, I never wanted that night to end."

**Chapter 2: A Hiiro's decision**

They had been talking for what seemed like hours. Quatre finally understood why Hiiro would be so pissed at them.

"Hiiro, why don't you try to call her?" Quatre felt like such an idiot for the actions he took, and he was sure that the others would feel the same way.

"I wish it was that easy, but it's not. Her Guardian doesn't exactly like me."

"Do you know why?"

"Kind of, but it's something that I would really not like to tell anyone." Quatre was just sitting there, trying to figure out what Hiiro meant, but nothing came to his mind.

"Ok, well, finish telling me about Serena." He just really wanted to know what else had gone on between the two.

"Fine, now where was I...."

"After your first date and your first kiss."

"Ok, then after that first date is when I got a mission.......

(TC)

Hiiro had been to work early that morning, for Lady Une had something to tell him. He was just trying to find out why she didn't just e-mail him. He hated going to the Preventer's office. Mostly because of Relena, she found that place to be most entertaining.

"HIIRO!" God, did she really have to be that loud and annoying this early in the morning? Well, it was Relena..... She works just as good as a guard dog, only worse, and she didn't bite.....

"Hn. Where's Lady Une?" Always straight to the point. And not wanting to stay around for too long, he had to go meet Serena this morning too.

"She's in her office, talking to a new recruit. I think..." Relena was like her personal secretary, even though she gets paid nothing.

"Tell her I'm here."

"Alright. Oh, how 'bout after I tell her, we go for breakfast? I hardly get to see you anymore." Hiiro wasn't about to complain about not seeing her, Serena took up most of his free time anyway.

"I already have plans." He really didn't want to be seen out with her, but he also didn't want to be mean either. Hiiro kind of thought of Relena as a little sister, but never as a girlfriend, like Serena.

She walked over to her intercom and told Lady that Hiiro was here to see her. She said she would speak with him in a few minutes. Hiiro was really hoping this wouldn't take long, and yet, he wondered why Lady called him instead of someone else. He didn't work for her anymore, he worked upstairs for Whistler (this is Hiiro's new boss, and he will be explained later on, k?) which was much better that down here. Hiiro didn't tell the guys either; he didn't want to explain why he got the job.....

(TC)

"So that's why we never saw you down at Preventers anymore! I was always wondering why. But Hiiro, how did you get that job? I heard that the only way to work under Whistler was if you knew someone up there." It finally sunk in. "Oh, Serena got you the job, right? And why are you still taking orders from Une, if you don't work there anymore?"

"Yeah, she did. Whistler was one of her ex-boyfriends and they are just now really good friends. He was always willing to do whatever she wanted." Hiiro could only smirk about Whistler, for they had become really great friends ever since he started work. He guessed that some of Serena's charm rubbed off on him.

"Oh wow, never knew that about him. Maybe that's why so many women are in love with him. I guess that they heard about him and Serena, and how well he treated her."

"I wouldn't put it past them, and I'll admit that he did treat her good, but just not enough to make her stay."

"Why do you say that?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

She had been sitting there for about three hours. Just waiting for someone to come and take her away. They treated her like she was a little girl, and she hated them for it. She was almost 21, and they still did not trust her enough to make her own choices.

"Miss Serena?" Ah yes, the ever-so-scared maid.

"What is it?" She was really in no mood to deal with people right now. She wanted all of them to go to hell for what they are putting her through.

"Um.....Lord Fefe is here to see you." 'Here it comes, the "What in the hell were you thinking speech" just what I want to hear right now.'

"Send him in." The maid did as she was told, just like a good girl.

"Miss Serena, don't look so sad. You understand that we took that _boy _away for you own good." Fefe, he had been her guardian ever since she was a baby. He always thought he know what was best for her.

"Why should I look happy? And how dare you say it was for my own good. You have no god damn idea what I was feeling, do you? And you had better have a really good reason behind you actions, and not some bull shit answer either." They had gone too far this time. She could understand it with Darien, Dom, Chase, and Jamey (this would be Whistler), but not with Hiiro. With Hiiro, it had been a different story; she had fallen in love with him and for all the right reasons. She also knew that he loved her, even though he never said it.

"Miss Serena, please try to understand. He didn't deserve you; you are higher than he is. You are a princess and he is just on officer. You two were never meant to be, and you are just going to have to accept that. And I do not own YOU any reason behind my actions."

"You are not my father! You never are and never will be!!! So stop acting like him. He's dead and you cannot take his place. You can't tell me what to do!!!" He had crossed the line _this_ time. All Fefe could do was storm out of her room and leave her crying on the floor. And as she cried, she called Hiiro to come and save her.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

He was just getting ready to tell Quatre what he meant, when his cell phone started to ring. "Hold on Quatre." Quarter just nodded head "yes."

"Hello? Hiiro speaking." Hiiro couldn't believe that it was Serena on the other end of the phone.

"Sere, shhhhh, it's going to be alright. I'll be there in a sec. Yes, I know and I'm not worried." Hiiro finished talking with Serena, and as he did, the others decided to walk into his room.

"We are not going to let you go to her Hiiro." Wu-Fei spoke up, he had heard the entire conversation between the two of them, well, not the conversation between him and Quatre at least.

"I don't give a damn Wufei. I'm going to her and you are more that welcome to try and stop me, but if I were you, I wouldn't. This time if you try anything, I will kill you."

"Strong words coming from a weakling. And here I thought you were the strongest." Everyone in the room turned their attention towards Hiiro and Wu-Fei, it wasn't every day that you got the two of them to fight each other.

"Fine, suit yourself." Hiiro just took out his gun and aimed it at Wu-Fei's head, ready to pull the trigger.

"What are you waiting for? Or can't you kill me? Just like you can't kill that bitch Relena?"

"Hiiro, don't go through with this, he's your ally, not your enemy." Trowa was trying to stop this, seeing as to how Quatre wasn't.

"Hey, Quatre."

"Yeah, Duo?"

"Why aren't you stopping them?"

"Because I understand Hiiro's feelings and I'm not going to get in his way. I did that once and now I just feel like an idiot." They all just looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? He's been in his room for the past two days and he hasn't spoken to any one, not even......" A gun shot interrupted Duo from finishing his sentence.....

_For those of you who are wondering why I'm spelling Heero like Hiiro, it's just because I can, I wanted something different._

**Chapter 3: Friends will be Friends**

All had heard the shot. They all had turned to see who had fired it, and it turned out to be Hiiro. Wu-Fei had made a move to try and get the gun out of Hiiro's hand, but only to make him fire. He was just lucky enough to get shot in the shoulder, and nowhere else (I would have had him killed, but then I wouldn't have much of a story left).

"Why the hell did you shoot him, Hiiro?" Trowa was too busy listening to Quatre and Duo to see what happened to Wu- Fei.

"I wouldn't have if the dumb-ass didn't move." Hiiro was really getting fed up with all of them, well at least not Quatre. If he had it his way, he'd shot all of them.

"Now that's something I would be called." Duo and his stupid comments...they were really not welcome at this point. So what Hiiro was pointed his gun at Duo. And all Duo could do was duck behind Quatre, trying to save his behind.

"Hiiro please put the gun away." Quatre didn't want to deal with a dead Duo; he would never be able to tell Mina that he was dead. She'd have his head because he let it happen. And now he was going to have to tell Rei what happened to Wu-Fei. This was going to be one interesting day.

While they were all trying to figure the situation out, some of Quatre's servants came and took Wu-Fei away, even though he was saying he was fine and it was just a scratch. Rei would really not like this one bit, and not only would Quatre have to deal with her, so would Hiiro.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Serena had been crying ever since Fefe left. She hated having emotions, for she was never really good at controlling them. What she really wanted was Hiiro. She had stopped crying when she had called him, but she never did get his answer. Sooner or later she would have to come out of her room, her sanctuary. Then that would mean facing Fefe and her friends. 'Rei is going to have a field day with Fefe, I just know it. So will Lita.' Her friends were always there to help support her, even though they did not always agree with her. They were her family. There was Ami, Lita, Mina, and of course Rei. All were apart of her court.

She had been to busy thinking that she didn't hear the knock on the door. "Hey Sere, how are you doing?" It was Rei, along with the others.

"About as good as a mouse stuck in a trap."

"Ahhh....I know what you need!" Mina all but shouted, and almost blowing out their eardrums.

"And that would be?" All could tell that Serena was in no mood to deal with Mina.

"You need a trip to the shopping center! Shopping is the cure to every problem!"

"Maybe some other time, 'k Mina?" They all looked at her like she was crazy, for Serena never turned down a shopping trip. Mina walked up to her and placed her hand on Sere's forehead and then removed it.

"Well, she's not sick."

"I kind of figured that one out all on my own Mina. I take it has something to do with Hiiro, right?" Rei could always read her like a kid's book. And Serena was happy for this, well at least this time.

"How do you know these things?"

"Come on Sere, I'm your best friend, so I always know these things about you."

"Right... Why are all of you here anyway?"

"Well, when you didn't meet us at the mall, we all got worried." Serena just looked at Mina like she had something on the top of her big red bow.

"Mina, that was 2 weeks ago and I did meet you guys there. And Rei, you call me an air head." By this time, any signs that she had been crying were gone.

"Really?"

"Yeah, blonde."

"Hey, I got her to simile!"

All of them just could not help but laugh at Mina and her acts, she acted almost like her boyfriend. As the laughter died away, Rei heard her cell ringing.

"Hold on for just a sec. Hello? Yes this is Rei." This was followed by a bunch of nods and 'yeahs' and then a loud scream. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!?!?!"

Everyone had to hold their hands to their ears. And after Rei's screaming died down, Ami finally got a word in, "What was that all about?"

"Um, well, apparently, my boyfriend got shot and now I have to go over to his house." You could just see the stem coming out of her ears. And with that they all left Serena with her thoughts.

**Chapter 4: A Rei of Fire**

Rei was rushing over to find out what had happened to her boyfriend, but little did she now, that someone was following her. (Cheesy, I know, but the plot will start to thicken) She heard noises coming from someone behind her, and if it was one thing she hated more than her boyfriend being a complete ass, it was people following her that she didn't know. "Come out, I hate people following me!!!" Rei all about screamed. The one thing that she wasn't expecting was for it to be one of Serena's ex-boyfriends.

"**Tai**, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Rei. I heard what happened between Sere and that Hiiro guy."

"So what does that have to do with stalking me?"

"I want you to give her something."

"And that would be?"

"The one thing that I had meant to give her, but never got around to giving her." Tai then pulls out, from where Rei was standing, a little box.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hiiro was just sitting in his room, waiting for Rei to get here. Boy was he going to get an ear full. From what Sere had told him about Rei was that ...you want to stay on her good side.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Rei just stood there, looking at him like he was crazy. "You do know that Sere will never go along with it, she's in love with Hiiro."

"I never said I was going to ask her. And how do you know she's in love with that guy?"

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Quatre was just sitting down, waiting for Wu-Fei's girlfriend to show up. 'This day just keeps on getting better. Now Hiiro won't talk with me or anyone else. God I wish Ami was here.' He let out a sigh of frustration. Today was just one of his off days.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"What do you mean you are not going to ask her? And how I know is that she told me so herself." This man, no boy, in front of her must have a major death wish if he was just going to bypass Serena.

"I mean I am going to ask Fefe for her to marry me. Your word against hers." Yup, just like she thought...he had a death wish.

"You do know she is going to kill you, and then bring you back and kill you again, but I think you get my point."

"I don't really care about that, I just want her and her power."

"Okay whatever. Do what you want. I have to go somewhere." And with that she left.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Quatre was just sitting in his study when one of his servants came in and told him some woman was here to see him. 'This must be Wu-Fei's girlfriend, wonder what she's going to be like?' He let his thoughts wonder as he walked into the living room.

What he saw there, made him want to go run and hide. Sure, she was beautiful, but the aura that came from her made any man that came within 50 feet want to run.

"Ahh, miss?"

"Are you Quatre?!" she just about took his head off with her tone.

"Yes," he replied meekly.

"Okay, so what the hell happened to Wu-Fei?" she just felt a little embarrassed the way she spoke with him, so she kept telling herself to be nice, but it never did work.

"Well, I don't know what the hospital told you, but he got shot." He was just a little scared of the woman and didn't want to anger her more than what she already was.

"I know that, but like, do you know who shot him?" Just as she asked her question, she caught sight of a familiar head of chocolate brown hair, "Hiiro!"

"Do you know Hiiro?"

"Kind of. Hiiro, I know that's you and I have something I need to tell you." She called the last part to his retreating form, well, more like him running.

"That was weird. I wonder why he left so fast."

Rei heard his remark, and she just laughed, "So are you going to tell me who shot Fei or am I going to have to ask him?"

"Oh, sorry miss...."

"How completely rude of me, I'm Rei Hino, priestess in training."

"Ok, Miss Rei, Wu-Fei was shot by Hiiro..." all that followed was something he did not expect, she took off after Hiiro...

_**Tai**: He will be explained a little better in future chapters_

**Chapter 5: Love Me, Hate Me ,Just Be With Me**

_AN: Just if any of you are wondering, none of the scouts or the pilots know who's dating who, well maybe for Rei, but only about Sere and Hii-chan, but you guys will know hopefully soon._

She had been running after Hiiro for what seemed like hours. 'God, I need a tranquilizer gun to catch up to him.'

Hiiro had seen her come after him. This was one of those times where he was glad to be an ex-Gundam pilot. He was also thankful that she had not thought of having any type of weapon on her.

Rei was just about to give up, when she remembered what she had to tell Hiiro. 'Damn it, I'll kill him later. He needs to go see Serena first.' "Hey Hiiro! I'm not going to kill you right now, but there is something that you need to know!" she called after him, he wasn't going to stop. "Hiiro, it's about Serena!" This made him stop and walk back to see her.

"What is it?"

"I take it Sere never told you about Tai, did she?"

"She mentioned him, why?"

"Well...."

"Out with it."

"He's going to ask Fefe for her to marry him."

"She'll kill him."

"That's what I told him, but nooooo, Rei's just so freakin' stupid that she has no clue what she's talking about."

"Ok, so what dose this have to do with me?"

"Hiiro, Fefe will convince her to marry Tai. He has his ways, believe me."

"I still don't get what it has to do with me."

"Hiiro, if you get her to marry you, then Fefe can't do anything about Tai wanting to ask her."

"She'll never go for it, you're crazy. That's something Duo would come up with. I know that she doesn't love me, so I don't really see the point."

"Are you that stupid? Not to see that she does love you, more than anything!"

"Prove it."

"Then come with me." And with that, they left to go get Serena out of that 'prison.'

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Quatre was in complete shock. Wu-Fei's girlfriend just went running after Hiiro, why? He had no clue. 'I don't think it's like Wu-Fei to have a cheating girlfriend.' He thought to himself.

If there was one thing that Quatre needed right now, it was to see Ami right now. So he decides to give her a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ami, its Quatre."

"Oh, hi Q-Bear. What's going on?" Quatre just hated when she used that name, it sounded like he was a little kid, but it was something Ami always wanted and liked to call him.

"You know I don't like that name. I was wondering what you were doing."

"Ahhh, sorry about that, but that name just fits you. I'm studying right now, I have a test in the morning over the importance of plastic surgery and how if anyone gets infected, then I can treat them."

"Ok, well then never mind, seeing as to how you are studying."

"Did you want me to come over? You sound stressed there my Q-Bear."

"Ami..."

"Sorry, but I'll be right over, I just have to let the girls know I'm leaving so if they need me."

"Thanks Water Angel."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Hiiro and Rei had finally reached Serena's house, just in time to see Fefe out talking with someone.

"Ah crap! That's Tai, and knowing him, he already asked Fefe." Rei just really had no clue that Serena was walking up behind them.

"Hey there." Rei just about jumped 50 feet in the air. And all Hiiro could do was pull her into a huge hug and then kiss her.

"If you don't mind, all of us need to talk." Serena and Hiiro pulled away from each other, which took a lot of will power for them.

"I take it has something to do with Tai and his wanting to marry me?"

"How do you know these things? I still have yet to figure it out."

"Very easy. Tai came here and asked to speak with Fefe, which was really not a good thing. Seeing as to how Fefe had no clue as to who this bozo was, he threw him out and thus you now see Tai being yelled at for interrupting Fefe's pity time." Serena summed up for the two.

"So he already asked Fefe?" Hiiro chirped in.

"Yup, but seeing as to how I never told Fefe about him, he just lost the one thing that he wanted more than anything."

"That's what I thought too, but he screwed it up. Oh, Hiiro, I really need to talk with you, alone."

"Okay."

"Well, I guess that this is my cue to leave you two love-birds alone. And Hiiro, I wish to see you later on, meet me at the coffee house at six, okay?" Rei all about laughed out loud when she saw Hiiro hide behind Serena, but he nodded a 'yes' and then she left.

"Now that she's gone, what was it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

"Umm..."

"Sere?"

"Okay, you know that one night that we spent together, before all of this happened?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Hiiro, I'm pregnant." All she could see was his face falling straight into the dirt. "Hiiro? Hey Hiiro?" She bent down to check for a pulse, found one, but her guess was that it was from shock. She was too, when Ami told her she about feel out of the chair and this was two months ago...

TBC............

_Okay, sorry this took me so long to finish and about the cliffie, but I need to keep you guys interested, right? Okay, I know I may have already asked this, but Yes or No on the Chibi-Usa thing? If too many people say no, then I will have her in a different role hehe and yeah, if you guys want her as Hii-chan's and Sere's daughter, then I will put it that way! Okay, R&R. Thanks Bunches!!_


End file.
